


Joyful and Triumphant

by rizzbug



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizzbug/pseuds/rizzbug
Summary: Keith has always had a difficult relationship with Christmas. A collection of oneshots. Tags update with fic.





	1. A Kuro Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still mad about s8 so here.

Snow was falling again.

It had been snowing on and off for a couple of weeks now. At first Keith thought he had been hallucinating but when he went to the Garrison for a meeting and saw some families outside playing in the snow he was reassured. The meetings since then hadn’t exactly been productive with Hunk and Lance wanting to go outside. And since it was the final meeting before the holiday the two were both restless and whining the whole time. Eventually Shiro relented with a smile and everyone was excused. The MFEs seemed confused and annoyed but eventually Kinkade got his camera out and walked outside. Coran and Romelle followed closely, Coran chatting excitedly about how this falling ice reminded him of a similar event on Altea so many years ago. Pidge, Matt and everyone else eventually wandered outside as well.

Leaning against the window Keith took in the sight of Lance and Hunk rolling snowballs and pelting each other with them. It made him feel a bittersweetness in his heart. This is what they fought for, this easy-going life. It just seemed strange. The war was over. They could relax. But it just felt wrong somehow.

“Keith.”

Turning around, Keith looked at Shiro, flanked by Curtis. Shiro smiled at him and put his bionic hand on Keith’s shoulder. “You should go out there. Enjoy the holiday.”

It was almost too easy to smile and nod.

“Have a good holiday.” He said, walking past the two.

“See you next year!” Curtis said happily. Keith ground his teeth together as he left the room. It wasn’t that he hated Curtis. He just didn’t like him all that much. As Keith walked further away from the two his temper burned out. It wasn’t fair, he supposed. Curtis didn’t do anything. Nothing Keith could prove anyway, he snarked to himself.

Sneaking around the yard where his team was playing in the snow, Keith managed to get to his hoverbike and make his escape. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to spend time with his team. He just felt like being alone for a little while. The holidays were never easy for him. After his dad died he spent Christmases being shuffled from place to place. There was never a place he stayed long enough where the foster family would know him enough to get him any presents other than some socks and underwear.

There was one Christmas that was special in his heart, though. It was a few months before the Kerberos mission. Shiro and Adam had him over. Adam cooked dinner and Shiro and Keith had a snowball fight in the front yard. When they were called in for dinner Adam made them both change out of their cold and wet clothes before eating. They fell asleep on the couch right after dinner to the crackling of the fireplace and the soft lights of the tree.  
Keith never told them, but he had woken up when Shiro and Adam thought they were being sneaky. Keith watched from under his blanket on the couch as Shiro and Adam quietly brought wrapped presents from their hiding place in the bedroom and put them under the tree. It was even more magical than a man in a red suit breaking and entering. He still acted surprised in the morning, and it was worth it to see the glittering happiness in Shiro and Adam’s eyes. 

But that was years ago. Adam was dead and Shiro had Curtis. Plus Shiro hadn’t breathed a word to Keith about spending Christmas together. It was just as well. Keith wasn’t sure he could handle spending hours watching them fawn over each other. Their wedding was a few months ago but they were still ridiculously enamored with each other. And Keith was still coming to terms with the love he had travelled the universe for and still lost. He wouldn’t be great company.

The snow started falling heavier as Keith reached the shack. His home. He had missed it so much. Who knew he would miss the place he felt the most alone? Maybe Lance was right. He was just a lone wolf. But, he thought to himself, we saved the universe. Maybe I can be a little selfish in wanting to be alone just for a while.

Starting the fireplace, Keith was shedding his uniform when there was a knock at the door. He blinked. There was no one around here for miles. He didn’t have neighbors. Had someone from the base followed him?

The thought made him groan internally. He really didn’t want to face a speech about how they were a family and were there for Keith and no one should be alone on a holiday, yadda yadda. Still, he dragged himself to the door, a million excuses flying around his head. When he opened the door a burst of cold came in and he shivered.

“Listen, I-”

Dragging his eyes from the wood floor, Keith’s words stuck in his throat as he stared into gray eyes that had been haunting him for months. 

“Shiro?”

Shiro smiled sadly at him. But he wasn’t wearing his Garrison uniform. He was wearing a familiar black and purple suit that was tight against his body, and a ratty gray shawl around his neck and shoulders. It was so familiar, like a word on the tip of the tongue that the brain couldn’t quite remember. 

And then it hit him.

“You’re a clone.” Keith gasped out. He took a step back, his hand automatically reaching for his blade tucked into the back of his uniform. “H-How? How did you find me? How did you get here?!” 

That uniform brought back so many memories. It was incredible how strong a memory could be. It was like he was back there, with the sound of screeching metal surrounding them. The cold of space. Bright purple lights. Keith’s body ached in places where he could remember Shiro striking at him. His jaw ached, his back screamed, his legs burned. The scar that would remain with him forever stung. And Keith felt himself start to panic.

No. Not again. He couldn’t do this again.

The clone watched him with soft eyes. He made no move to attack or advance. Even as Keith pulled his blade and it morphed into a sword. Keith pressed the tip against the clone’s throat. Still, he didn’t move.

Keith’s arms were trembling. Hot tears threatened to fall, but Keith refused to let them.

“What do you want?!” He screamed, pressing the blade harder against the clone’s skin. 

“I came to find you.” The clone said softly. That only pissed Keith off more. 

“Why?!” Keith snarled. He could feel his fangs getting sharper, and he was sure his eyes were starting to yellow. 

Still the clone was steady. He made no move to defend himself or pull away from the blade cutting into his skin. “Because….you’re all I can think about.” He said, and the honesty there was sharper than any blade Keith had felt.

Keith felt himself falter then. All at once his body collapsed onto his knees and his blade shrunk to it’s normal size, clattering to the ground. His body heaved and he wasn’t sure if he was going to throw up or cry.

Why? Why did this keep happening to him? What had he done to deserve this torture? And maybe he had said that out loud, because the clone’s eyes looked hurt then.

Keith made himself breathe deep. He inhaled from his belly and exhaled from his nose. The cold air helped. Once Keith was sure he wasn’t going to throw up he looked up at the not-Shiro, feeling just a little calmer. “So….how many are there of you?” He asked. He needed to know what they were going to be up against. 

The clone shook his head. “Just me.”

“How?”

The clone smiled ruefully at him. “Why don’t we go inside? You’re going to catch a cold.”  
Damn it. Keith should have known a clone of Shiro would say some shit like that. Shakily Keith got to his feet. He resheathed his blade and stared at the clone for a long moment before sighing. “I suppose I should tell you to come in. We have a lot to discuss.”

The clone nodded once and walked in but no further than a step from Keith. Closing the door, Keith led him into the living room and nodded to the couch. The clone sat, and Keith began to pace. The clone swiveled his head to watch Keith quietly.

What was he going to do? Should he call someone? Iverson? Sam? Pidge? Keith sighed deeply. No. He couldn’t tell them. Not yet. If there was an attack it would have already happened. And as stupid as it was Keith wanted them all to enjoy their time with their families. God knew they needed it, and if another war was going to break out soon they should get to enjoy what little peace they got. Even if Keith was about to have a horrible day it didn’t mean the whole team should.

“So, what’s your plan? You gain my trust again, convince me you’re a good guy, and you destroy Voltron from the inside out?” Keith asked. He snorted. “That has to be the way you all were programmed right? Or did Haggar only need one of you to make me believe he lov-” He slammed his mouth shut and he stopped pacing. Facing the fireplace, Keith sighed heavily. “Whatever you’re here to do to me, just do it. Leave my friends, and this planet alone. Haggar is dead. The Galra are at peace. The war you were made for is over.”

The clone looked at him and he didn’t seem surprised or angry. His face was passive and soft. Keith wanted to punch him. “Well?!” Keith snapped. “Do it! Whatever you’re here for! Just do it! I’m tired of fighting him. I’m tired of saving him!” He blinked and put a hand over his mouth. That wasn’t true. He would save Shiro every time he needed it. As many times as it takes. Isn’t that what he promised?

And yet, Keith was so tired. And Shiro didn’t need him anymore. Shiro had someone else who would fight for him now.

Walking over, he knelt in front of the clone. That seemed to surprise the clone as his eyebrows shot up. Keith took his bionic hand and opened it slightly before putting it against his own throat. The metal was cool to Keith’s skin. Probably from being out in the cold for God knows how long.

“Please. Just do it.” Keith said softly. He didn’t want to die. Not really. But if this somehow ended the mission this clone was on then so be it. It was a small sacrifice for the well-being of the planet and all his friends.

The bionic hand squeezed his throat gently and Keith closed his eyes. But it didn’t cut off his air supply. It didn’t tighten anymore.

“Keith.” The clone said softly, and Keith opened his eyes. Gray eyes were filled with tears, and the clone pulled Keith into his arms. Keith blinked, confused. What was this?

He put a hand on the clone’s shoulder. “It’s okay.” Keith said softly. “You don’t have to pretend. I know it’s probably crueler to pretend so I get it but...you don’t have to.”

“Pretend?” The clone asked. “Pretend what?”

“That you...you care about me.” Keith said softly. 

“I do care about you.” The clone said. “I….I have all these memories about you. I had to find you. I remember seeing you fighting me. I remember….the base being destroyed. And floating. And the overwhelming need to find you.” 

Keith looked at him with wide eyes filling with tears all over again. The clone smiled a little. “I needed to find you. So I did. I was picked up by one of Sendak’s men, and they brought me here to Earth. They kept me hidden just in case they needed me, but I didn’t want it. I didn’t want to be their weapon. I just wanted to find you.” The clone cupped Keith’s face with his flesh hand. “I saw the pain you were in, fighting that other clone, and I was overwhelmed by the urge to take your pain away. So I waited for you.” His thumb brushed away a stray tear that escaped Keith’s eye.

"You've been here for months?" Keith asked incredulously. The clone smiled a little and nodded. "I wasn't, uh...sure when a good time would be." And God he sounded so much like Shiro it made Keith's heart ache. 

“I thought the real Shiro would be here with you." The clone explained. "I stayed hidden, waiting to see him come home with you one day. But he never came.”

Keith laughed bitterly. “No….no, he doesn’t need me anymore.” he wiped at his eyes and sighed. “So you aren’t here to destroy me, or the planet.”

The clone shook his head. 

Sighing heavily, Keith leaned against him heavily. “I….I don’t trust you entirely.”

“You don’t have to.” The clone said. “I understand.” He carded his fingers through Keith’s hair. Keith allowed himself to close his eyes. The fire was warming both of them. 

“Can you just hold me for a while?”

The clone nodded, and Keith let out a shuddering sob as his heart broke and mended all in one breath. 

“As long as you need me to.”


	2. Christmas Past Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is five and he only wants one thing for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing Tex.

_Dear Santa_ ,

_Hi how are you plese for Chrisimas can you brig my mom back thank you injoy the cookies._

_Keith_

Tex Kogane rubbed his hand over his mouth. He willed tears not to come though he felt his eyes burning already. Every year his boy asked for the same thing since he could talk. And now that he could write he was still asking for the one thing he wanted more than anything.

The one thing Tex wanted to give him.

The one thing Tex couldn’t give him.

He looked over to watch Keith. The boy had fallen asleep on the couch. He hadn’t even changed into his pajamas yet. Too much fun, Tex supposed. He had been outside sledding on an old metal garbage can lid for hours. The only thing that stopped him was the dark and Tex finishing up dinner.

It had taken a village, literally, to help Tex figure out dinner. The few years before didn’t really matter. Keith had been a baby who could only eat mashed foods. But now he was five, almost six, and he would remember the kinds of food that holidays bring. It was important Keith know holidays were special and to keep traditions alive.

Tex got up and shook Keith gently. The boy grunted and tried to burrow further into the soft couch. Chuckling, Tex shook him again. “Come on, boy.” He said softly. “If you don’t go to bed Santy won’t come.”

That seemed to work. Keith’s eyes shot open and he sat up. “Oh!”

Tex grinned. “Yeah, we gotta get goin’ if you want them presents you been so good for.”

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Keith scrambled off the couch. “Pop we gotta get the cookies!”

Tex nodded and went to the kitchen. Keith was right behind him, using his small body to try to push Tex’s legs to walk faster. “Come on, Dad! We gotta go!”

Tex couldn’t help but chuckle. “Alright, alright.” He grabbed the jug of milk from the fridge and poured a small glass before handing it to Keith. “You be careful now, you hear? Don’t want you spillin’.”

“I know, I know!” Keith said excitedly. He stuck his tongue out in concentration as he walked back to the living room. Tex smiled and shook his head slightly. He grabbed a pack of oreos from their snack cabinet and put a few on a plate before going to the living room. Keith had successfully put the glass down without a spill and was cleaning off their little coffee table so it would look nice.

Setting the plate down next to the glass Tex watched his boy clean with a fierce determination, organizing old magazines neatly and brushing off old crumbs. He had a little divet between his brows as he concentrated to make sure it looked nice. He was growing up so fast...he wished Krolia were here to see it.

Finally the table was to Keith’s expectations and he was pushing on Tex’s legs again. “Come on, pop!”

“I’m going, boy, I’m going.”

When they walked up the stairs Keith darted between Tex’s legs to run ahead of him. It was his favorite game and it made Tex laugh every time. He was like a cat.

Keith brushed his teeth quickly and got into pajamas consisting of one of Tex’s old shirts from his racing days. They were Keith’s favorite and he always declared he would be a great racer just like Tex had been.

Tex hoped he would be. It would be great to be in the stands at a race and cheering Keith on. He missed the smell of the engines and the sight of dust being kicked up. But he had to grow up eventually. But maybe Keith wouldn’t have to give up his dreams. Maybe Tex could make his life easy. Even if he didn’t get everything he wanted for Christmas.

“Alright boy.” Tex said, grabbing a book from the floor. “Get in bed and I’ll read.”

Keith catapulted himself into bed and pulled his blankets up to his chin. “Ready!”

Tex sat on the edge of his bed and opened the book.

“Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house...”

—

Once Keith was asleep Tex rushed downstairs to the basement. Keith was still too little to go down the steep stairs by himself so it was the perfect hiding spot for presents. Tex brought up a bike, some new clothes, and a couple more things to put under their tree.

Once everything was set he ate the oreos and drank some of the milk. Had to make it believable.

Tex took a moment and admired the tree. The twinkling lights cast bright across their little home. It reminded him of the lights from a spaceship and for a minute he indulged in the memory of purple skin and amethyst eyes.

—  
The rule was that Keith wasn’t allowed to go downstairs before Tex woke up on Christmas. Tex knew it was selfish but he wanted to treasure his boy’s reaction. Keith didn’t seem to mind. He found the loophole easily enough, which didn’t surprise Tex. His boy was smart. So when Keith threw himself on top of Tex at seven in the morning it wasn’t a huge surprise.

“Pop it’s Christmas!”

Normally Tex didn’t abide by Keith jumping on the bed but it was Christmas after all. So he watched and laughed as Keith jumped up and down on the bed, making it creak and groan.

“Get up! Get up! It’s Christmas!”

Tex sat up and grabbed Keith around his middle, pulling him in for a tight hug. “Merry Christmas, boy.”

Keith giggled. “Merry Christmas, Pop!”

Tex noogied him and let him go. “Alright, enough of this hop on Pop business. Let’s go see what Santy brought.”

Keith jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. Tex chuckled and shook his head before getting up and heading downstairs.

The snow had stopped during the night and the sunlight was streaming in through the windows. The light gleamed off of the wrapped presents. Keith had paused at the bottom of the stairs, taking in the sight of all his presents.

“Looks like you were good this year, boy.” Tex said, breaking him out of his spell. Keith looked over at him, looking at him in almost in disbelief.

“Why don’t you go see what Santy brought you?”

Keith stared at him for a moment, and for a minute Tex felt his heart ache. It wasn’t that Keith looked disappointed. He was a good boy who appreciated what he got, not a spoiled brat. But Tex recognized the sadness in his eyes as another Christmas arrived but his mother didn’t.

It was only a moment, but it felt like forever until Keith turned and ran to the tree. Tex went into the kitchen to turn the coffee pot on.

An hour later Keith had unwrapped all his presents. Scraps of wrapping paper littered the floor but Tex didn’t mind. It was once a year. The house could be dirty for a while.

“Boy?”

Keith looked over from his toys curiously. “Yeah Pop?”

Tex smiled at him. “Come on. You got one more present.”

Keith blinked and looked around. “Where?”

Tex stood up and walked over to him. He knelt down and took something out of his pocket, holding it out to Keith. Peeking into his father’s palm Keith blinked seeing two silver keys on a keyring.

“What are those for, Pop?”

Tex smiled. “Go to the garage and see.” He said, tossing the keys to him. Keith caught them and ran out to the garage. Tex followed behind him, grinning when he heard his son gasp.

“Pop! Pop, look!”

Tex came up behind Keith and looked in the garage. It was a little banged up since it was one Tex found in the scrap yard and fixed up. But it worked just fine. Tested it out himself and everything.

Keith ran to the small hoverbike and gasped. “Wow! A real one a real one!”

Tex chuckled. “You musta been real good this year, boy.”

Keith ran over and hugged around his dad’s legs. Tex grinned and ruffled his messy black hair. “Merry Christmas, boy.”

“Merry Christmas, Pop.”

Yeah, it wasn’t Krolia. But at least he got to see his son smile real big.


	3. Christmas Past part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s first Christmas with Shiro and Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Adam idc

“I hope you invited him over.”

Shiro looked over at Adam, half a cookie hanging out of his mouth and eyes wide.

“Wha?”

Adam rolled his eyes. Opening the oven he checked their turkey for the umpteenth time. Seeing that all was well, he closed the oven just in time for their water to come to a boil. He turned off the whistling tea pot and poured them each a cup. “Takashi, you’ve telling me this kid has nowhere to go, has been abused all his life, and now he’s stuck at the Garrison over the two week break. So I hope you invited him over.”

Shiro blushed. “I mean...”

“Oh my God, Takashi.”

“I wasn’t sure if it would be okay!” Shiro sputtered, trying his best not to choke on the cookie. 

Adam shook his head and put some more sugar in their tea. “I don’t know why it wouldn’t be. You’ve been mentoring this kid for a few months now and he seems to like you. From what I hear, you’re the only one who can get him under control.” Carrying the cups over to the table he set one down in front of Shiro. “Why would I mind? I’ve been wanting to meet him.”

Shiro looked embarrassed. Good, Adam thought. Serves him right. He could be such an airhead sometimes. 

“I’ll talk to Iverson tonight and see what I can do.” Shiro said, sipping his tea. Adam nodded. “Good. That gives me time to shop.”

“Shop?”

“Takashi, it’s Christmas. He can’t not have presents.”

“Double negative...that’s tricky.”

“...I’m going to get him some presents.”  
—

Shopping on Christmas Eve, surprise surprise, was a huge mistake. Everyone and their mother was shopping for last minute things. And Adam didn’t even know what he was specifically looking for. He didn’t know Keith at all except for the fact that he was kicking ass in school. But who wanted school supplies for Christmas? That was lame.

“Alright, staples first.” Adam mumbled to himself. He went into a store and came out with a few pairs of superhero socks and thermal shirts Keith could wear under his uniform. As he shopped things came easier to him.

Flannel pajamas, jeans, and some shirts for his days off. 

He walked into a toy store and then right back out. Way too much screaming and adults fighting over what toys were left.

Going into an entertainment store was better. He bought Keith a couple of superhero movies he remembered Shiro mentioning Keith liked, as well as some sci fi novels.

Carrying his purchases Adam walked the rest of the mall and hummed to himself. It felt like he had only gotten boring adult things. He wanted to get something Keith would really like.

And then he saw the hoverbike store.  
—  
Shiro and Keith beat him home which was no surprise. After the mall Adam went grocery shopping since he knew how teenage boys had stomachs like black holes and they didn’t have nearly enough food. 

Snow had just started to fall as Adam pulled into the driveway. Shiro met him at the front door to help with bags. Adam followed him inside.

“Keith? This is my boyfriend Adam.” Shiro said as they walked past the living room.

Adam looked over and smiled at the teenager sitting on the couch. He looked nervous, but he still offered a smile. Standing up he went over. “Oh, hi, uh, I can help-“

Adam shifted the bags in his arms. “Nonsense, you’re the guest.” With one arm free he shook Keith’s outstretched hand. “It’s nice to meet you Keith. I’ve heard good things about you.”

Keith’s smile got a little bigger. “Nice to meet you too.”

Adam grinned and went to set the bags away. Once everything was inside Adam closed the front door and got to work on their dinner.

Shiro and Keith went outside for a friendly race around the neighborhood as Adam prepared their Christmas dinner. It felt nice. Like a family. It was his and Shiro’s fourth Christmas together but it was still magical. And now they got to share that magic with Keith.

While the food cooked Adam went into his and Shiro’s room to wrap Keith’s gifts quickly. He had just put the last one under the tree when Keith and Shiro walked in, laughing about something.

“Oh it smells good in here!” Shiro exclaimed. Keith nodded politely but his growling stomach gave him away. He blushed and Adam chuckled.

“It’ll be another hour. Keith, why don’t you help yourself to some snacks in the kitchen?”

Shiro grinned. “Yeah come on Keith! Adam made rolls from scratch!” He said, guiding Keith to the kitchen. Keith looked embarrassed but went anyway. Adam couldn’t help but chuckle. If they ever had kids Takashi would be a great father.  
—  
After dinner Shiro put on a Christmas movie that everyone only half paid attention to. Adam asked Keith about how he was doing in the Garrison and that sparked a whole conversation about how shitty each of them thought some facets of the organization were. 

Keith was surprised at first how willingly Adam shared his displeasure with the Garrison. It made him hesitant in case it was a trap. But Adam wasn’t holding back his criticism and Keith felt comfortable sharing his own little by little.

“They haven’t raised our salaries in two years. But people like Takashi would disagree about the salary because he’s such a Yes Man.” Adam said, smirking. He loved poking at his boyfriend. 

Shiro shrugged, helping himself to seconds. “I think the salaries are fine.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “I love him. I really do. But sometimes I want to pull that golden boy stick out of his ass and beat him over the head with it.”

Keith covered his mouth to cover a laugh. Shiro smirked. “Haha, very funny. I’ll remember that when I’m grading your papers.”

“No he won’t.” Adam stage whispered, making Keith laugh even more. Shiro, ever the patient one, only chuckled and shook his head. “This is why I didn’t want you guys meeting. You’re going to gang up on me.” He teased, nudging Keith in the ribs gently. 

Keith laughed softly. “It’s not our fault you’re a goodie two-shoes.” Adam said.

Shiro put the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically. “My love, you wound me.”

Adam chuckled and leaned over to kiss him. “I’m just teasing. You know I love you.” Shiro grinned and kissed him back.

The kiss lasted a moment, and afterward Adam cupped Shiro’s cheek and smiled at him. Shiro was smiling warmly at him. 

Their dynamic might have seemed strange to some people. Adam was rough and strongly opinionated and Shiro was kind and gentle, but it worked for them. Adam kept Shiro grounded and Shiro kept Adam optimistic. It was nice.

They got lost in each other’s eyes for a moment before the sound of utensils against a plate. Both men whipped their heads over and saw Keith was ducking his head, smiling and blushing.

Shiro blushed. “Sorry, uh, Keith.”

Keith looked up and shook his head. “No! No it’s okay. I just uh...you guys are cute together.”

Adam grinned. “Thank you, Keith. That means a lot.”  
—  
After dinner Adam showed Keith to the guest bedroom. It was usually their home office but they had a bed in there for visitors. 

Keith changed into pajamas and got under the blankets. “Much nicer than the Garrison bunks, eh?” Adam said, tucking the blankets around him. Keith looked confused but nodded. “Yeah.”

Adam realized what he was doing and blinked. “Oh, uh...sorry if that was weird.”

“No! No it was...nice.” Keith said, fiddling with the edges of the blanket. “Thank you. I really appreciate it. I appreciate everything you and Shiro are doing for me.”

Adam smiled a little. “You’re a good kid, Keith.”

Keith looked up, a confused expression on his face. Adam wondered how long it had been since anyone but him and Shiro had said that to the kid. And he was a good kid. He was polite and quiet and smart. He was funny. And he was a good student. 

“Hey Keith, uh, if you ever need a tutor you can let me know. I’ll be glad to help you in any way I can.”

Keith perked up. “Really?”

Adam nodded. “Yeah. I know Takashi said your classes aren’t challenging you enough so I’d be happy to try and get you used to the curriculum for next year.”

And for the first time all night Keith looked genuinely excited. “That would be really cool! Thanks Adam!”

It made sense then, all of the time Shiro put into trying to raise Keith up. All the late nights and early mornings and long days. All the extra practice. The kid had so much potential; he just needed someone to believe in him. And Adam was happy to bet the house on him.

Adam patted the foot of the bed. “Alright, see you in the morning, kid.”

Keith nodded and laid down. “Goodnight.”

When he left Adam to make sure to turn the light off before heading to their room. Shiro was already in bed reading. Adam closed the door and crawled into bed next to him. “I like him.”

Shiro looked over and grinned. “Yeah? I’m glad. He seems to like you too.”

Lying with his head in Shiro’s lap, Adam sighed happily. “You’re a good man, Takashi Shirogane.”

Shiro ran a hand through Adam’s hair. “You’re sweet.”

“No I mean it. I keep thinking about what might have happened to him. Getting lost in the system...God.” He sighed softly. “And you helped get him on the right track.”

“He’s strong. He would have done fine.”

Adam swatted his thigh. “I’m trying to compliment you.”

Shiro laughed. “Sorry.”  
—  
The next morning Adam toasted bagels and Shiro laid out lox on a plate. Keith had never had lox and bagels before and once he tasted it he piled them onto his plate. Adam held in his laughter, not wanting to make Keith feel self-conscious. It was cute, was all.

Shiro and Adam opened their gifts to each other. Adam got a watch he had his eye on and Shiro got a new motorcycle jacket, socks and underwear. 

Keith watched them patiently, smiling and admiring their gifts politely. He blinked when Adam handed him a wrapped present.

“Your turn.”

“Huh?”

Shiro smiled. “You didn’t think Santa forgot about you, did you?”

Keith looked down at the package in his lap. He looked at Adam and Shiro over and over, almost scared. Like it was a trap. Adam smiled at him. “Go on.” He encouraged gently. Keith looked back down at the gift. It was quiet for a moment before a sound of tears plopping down on the wrapping paper broke the silence.

Shiro blinked. “Keith?”

Quickly Keith wiped his eyes and sniffled. “Sorry, I-....”

Adam and Shiro exchanged looks of relief. Shiro stood up and went over, ruffling Keith’s hair. “Hey, it’s okay.” He said softly. “Let’s see what you got, huh?”

Keith nodded quickly. Slowly and carefully he unwrapped the gift. Adam wanted to encourage him to make a mess, tear into the paper and throw it aside. But he knew this was already a jarring experience for the kid. 

“Whoa...”

Inside the box was a red and white jacket, similar to a hoodie Keith had, and fingerless black leather gloves. Adam had seen Keith wear a similar jacket in pictures Shiro showed him and thought this might be a nice upgrade. Plus the gloves just looked cool. “It’s a little thick for when you ride at night. That way you keep warm. And the gloves are so you don’t get callouses on your hands from riding so much.” Adam explained.

Keith slid the gloves on and opened and closed his hands, feeling the new stiff leather. Then he touched the jacket with careful fingers. “It’s...wow...” he breathed.

Shiro beamed at Adam, making him chuckle softly.

Keith slid the jacket on over his pajamas and Shiro grinned. “It suits you.” He said, making Keith blush.

Adam handed him another, bigger box. Keith blushed more and opened it with the same care as the first. When he opened his box his face lit up. “Wow! Matching boots?!”

“Hopefully they fit.” Adam said. “Go ahead and try them on.”

Keith slid them on over his socks and stood up, staring at his new red and white boots. Shiro grinned. “How do they fit?”

“Good! Really good!”

Adam smiled. “Try walking around in them. Make sure they’re comfortable.”

Keith walked around the house, grinning wide. Shiro took the chance to hug his boyfriend. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Adam was smug. “I do, but it’s nice to hear once in a while.”

Shiro chuckled as Keith came back around, grinning from ear to ear. He ran over and hugged Shiro and Adam. Both men paused and looked at each other before laughing softly.

“Merry Christmas, Keith.”


End file.
